Hush Little Baby
by Morticia Frump Addams
Summary: A little one-shot I wrote after finishing Arkham City. Wanna know what happens? Read to find out. I don't own anything, it all belongs to DC comics, Rocksteady, and other respective owners.


Harley Quinn sat on the desk in the Joker's office in the old steel mill, nervously awaiting the results of a pregnancy test she had just taken. She'd been feeling kind of funny for the past few weeks…whether or not it was just her nerves from worrying about her Puddin' or because she could have a little Joker Junior inside her, she didn't know. Part of her was excited by the fact she may be a mommy, as she had always wanted, but there was another tiny part of her that was worried because if she was pregnant, she'd want her Mistah J by her side through everything.

After a few moments of sitting and waiting, Harley finally looked at the stick in her hand, her eyes widening along with her smile, an excited squeal escaping her as she saw the little plus sign. After years of trying…well, not exactly trying, but wishing she would finally have her Puddin's baby! She couldn't wait any longer; she had to tell him now. She left the test and the box by her nurse costume and left to find the Joker. Along the way, she ran into Mike, one of the Joker's most trusted henchmen, who told her that he'd taken Batsy's girl to the theater and was waiting for him there.

Knowing that her Puddin' would soon be cured, Harley made her way to the theater as fast as she could and found a crowd of the henchmen outside chanting the Joker's name. She made her way through to the front so she could be there when Mistah J came through the doors, hopefully dragging the Bat's body with him.

What she saw was the complete opposite…the chanting had faded and Harley gasped as she saw Batman carry Joker's lifeless body out of the theater.

"No…" she whispered as the henchmen made a path for the Bat.

Harley fell to her knees, now hysterically sobbing, "No, no, no! Please, Mistah J, come back…please!"

"Harley…" one of the henchmen went to help her up and try to console her.

"No! Leave me alone!" Harley screamed, shoving him away.

* * *

About a month later, Harley still wasn't doing too well. She was barely able to pull herself together for some things she had to do day to day. She had taken over as leader of the Joker's gang and had also begun preparing for her baby, who she calls Joker Junior, or J.J. for short.

"I just know he's a boy, and he's gonna carry on Mistah J's legacy." Harley would say to anyone who asked if she was so sure she was having a boy.

A crib was set up in what used to be Joker's office, and she had stolen and made a few outfits for him, one of them being a mini Joker suit. She even had one of the boys steal the Scarface puppet from the museum (and also had him paint it to look like the Joker) for her to have for J.J. to play with one day.

She held the little Joker suit up against her stomach, smiling as she talked to him, "You're gonna look so cute in this, J.J."

* * *

A few weeks had passed and Harley was starting to worry. She was at the point in her pregnancy when she was supposed to be showing, but she wasn't. She couldn't go to a doctor, if she did she'd risk having J.J. taken from her when the time came for him to be born. She had read through a few pregnancy books and a little voice in her head told her she should probably take more tests just to be extra sure little J.J. was really in there.

She did just that, stealing quite a few boxes from a drugstore along with some milk. She took a test as soon as she got back.

"That can't be right…" she said, looking at the negative pregnancy test in her hand.

Sometime later she took another test…and another…and another, discarding them on the floor as she saw the same result each time. After a while, she took the very last one, which also came up negative. She picked up the box and read the front of it again, hoping it was all a joke…

'Early detection, very sensitive, easy to read, easy to use.'

She then flipped the box over…

'WARNING: Test may result in false positive.'

Tears immediately welled up in Harley's eyes as she threw the box and test into the crib next to the puppet. She cried for what seemed an hour before making her way to the crib and cradling the puppet in her arms…

"There, there…" she cooed softly before singing, "Hush little baby, don't say a word…mama's gonna kill for you the whole damn world..."


End file.
